Silver Hills University: Freshman Year
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: It's time for the Power Rangers to go to college. There are no longer fighting evil trying to take over the universe, but there are other villains in the world. Silver Hills University has exactly what people need to go far in life. But going to university is a lot harder than it seems. OCs as main characters. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Summary:** It's time for the Power Rangers to go to college. There are no longer fighting evil trying to take over the universe, but there are other villains in the world. Silver Hills University has exactly what people need to go far in life. But going to university is a lot harder than it seems.

 **Warning:** Mild swearing

" **Silver Hills University: Freshman Year"**

 **Chapter 1 "Welcome to Silver Hills"**

The black compact car parked in front of a bustling building. People were all over the place carrying boxes into the place. Danielle stepped out of the car carrying a box. A person inside the car tossed her duffle bag and backpack onto the sidewalk before speeding off. Danielle sighed picking up her bags. At least the driver had been pleasant enough to drop her off. She made her way through the crowd to the lobby of the building. She put her box on the counter of the front desk.

"Name please," said a pudgy middle aged woman with curly blond hair.

"Danielle Bell," said Danielle pulling out her driver's license out of her pocket.

"Here is your key Ms. Bell. Don't lose it otherwise we charge a twenty dollar fee to replace it," said the woman giving Danielle a disgusted look.

Ignoring the older woman Danielle picked up her box taking her key. She carefully peered over the box seeing how swamped the elevators were. She opted to take the stairs. Even with being unable to see where she was going Danielle got up the stairs quickly. She looked at her key realizing she didn't even know what floor she was on. She looked at the number guessing she was just going to have to keep trying each floor until she found it. After twenty minutes of going up and down the floors she had finally reached the sixth floor, the last floor. She was about to open the door to floor when it swung open hitting her making her drop her box.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said an older girl with long wavy blond hair.

"It's okay," said Danielle picking up her box glad to see it hadn't burst open.

"Is your room on this floor?" asked the girl.

"I hope so, I've tried all the others," grinned Danielle.

"I'm Jennifer. What room number is on your key?" asked Jennifer.

"162," said Danielle "I'm Danielle."

"Yup, that's on this floor. Use the door on the right, the left side has the boy's rooms. Anyways I'm the resident leader, it's nice to meet you Danielle. I hope to see you at the student fair and don't forget about origination tomorrow," said Jennifer cheerfully before taking off down the stairs.

Danielle knocked on the open door before entering the room glancing briefly at the number. She found two girls sitting in the dorm chatting away and laughing loudly. She assumed they were friends. She silently tossed her bags onto the empty bed

"You must be my roommate. I just got back from a trip and I was telling Kimberly here about it. I'm Aisha," introduce a young women with a bright smile.

"I'm Danielle. It's nice to meet you all. Did you two know each other before today?" asked Danielle fighting back her desire to shy away from the other girls.

"We all went to the same high school. I moved away to train for the Pan Global Games though and Aisha just went on a trip to Africa with her parents," said Kimberly.

"That's really cool. I didn't watch the games, but that's cool that you competed," said Danielle.

"I'm going to head back to my room," said Kimberly.

"I hope you don't mind I claimed this bed," said Aisha.

"No problem. If you need the closet go ahead and use it, I won't need it," said Danielle nodding at the fact there was a small dresser.

"Are you sure? We can share it," said Aisha.

"It's all yours," nodded Danielle

"Is that all you brought? I mean you must be having a friend bring the rest of your clothes," said Aisha as she watched Danielle fit her entire two bags of clothing into the two drawer dresser.

Danielle shook her head. "This is all my clothes," she replied as her roommate had already filled the closet with her clothes.

"How can you do that?" asked Aisha.

"Clothes are just things and things can't make you happy," shrugged Danielle.

"Sure, but still you need clothes. I'll have to take you shopping with us soon," said Aisha.

"I really-"

"Would you like to go to the student fair with me?" interrupted Aisha.

"Sure," said Danielle.

* * *

A guy with white hair with purple tips rolled past Danielle on a skateboard winking at her. Danielle rolled her eyes when he rode down the railing of the stairs trying to show off. His posse was leading up against a fountain on the other level of the main courtyard watching him intently. He clearly was the leader of the group. Aisha looked very unimpressed when he landed in a flowerbed. His posse looked like they were struggling not to laugh.

"Next time sticking the landing would be better," said Aisha waving to the guy as she passed by.

"Poser, can't even stick a simple railing grind," Danielle whispered to Aisha

"Hey! Who are you calling a poser?" said the guy getting up out of the flowerbed and getting in the way of the two girls.

"You," said Danielle crossing her arms.

"If you think you're so great, why don't you do something," said the guy offering his skateboard.

"Gladly," said Danielle reach for the skateboard from him.

"And if you don't land it, I can take you on date," said the guy pulling the board away.

"Deal," said Danielle grabbing the board.

"Are you crazy?" asked Aisha "what if you're stuck going on a date with that jerk."

"I know what I'm doing," said Danielle jogging up the stairs.

Danielle took her time doing a few test jumps before attempting the trick she had in mind. She wasn't completely comfortable with the skateboard and it had been a few months since she had been on one. She was starting to get back into a grove.

"What is everyone watching?" asked Kimberly.

"I think my roommate, Danielle, is trying to kill herself trying to show up some skater guy," sighed Aisha.

"That isn't any skater guy, that's James Duncan, he's a hot-shot on campus. His dad is a famous old-school skateboarder," said Kimberly "Tommy told me about his dad, Richard Duncan, but everyone in the skating community knows him as RD."

"She's going to get hurt," said another girl standing behind Kimberly.

"Hey, Amanda this is my friend Aisha," introduced Kimberly.

"Ah okay," said Amanda giving Aisha a nasty look. Aisha raised an eyebrow but felt a hand on her shoulder so she didn't say anything.

"What's the crowd for?" asked Rocky putting a hand on Aisha's shoulder. Adam followed closely behind Rocky.

"My roommate is challenging some a kid of a famous skateboarder," replied Aisha not even having to look over her shoulder.

"How was Africa?" asked Adam.

"It was really different. It's depressing seeing all those animals suffering like that, but getting a degree is the best thing I can do for them," said Aisha.

Danielle slid down the railing with ease then flipping the board at the end and landing it skating over to James and offering his board back. She was just about to walk off like it was nothing.

"Hey, you know that was one awesome switch flip black tail, switch flip out. You should join us one night. I'm James," said James.

"Thanks for the offer, but afraid I don't have a board anymore," said Danielle.

"How can you not have a board?" asked one of James's friends.

"I sold a bunch of my stuff so I could invest in my friend's business," said Danielle.

"Keep the board. I think we can all agree we'd like to have you around. Meet us Saturday after five at the skate park next to the Silver Hills Youth Center," said James tossing his skateboard to Danielle "I have several just like it."

"Are you sure?" said Danielle looking at the board. The signature brand on the back of the board made Danielle realize who she had just called a poser. She felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, it's not every day some girl can perform a trick I've been trying to get for months," said James.

"Okay, you do you are going to totally eat my dust," said Danielle grinning.

"We'll see about that," said James.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Aisha.

"Well from snowboarding. My dad taught me to snowboard, and when I was in middle school I got into skateboarding. I'd do anything to avoid actually doing what I should," said Danielle.

"Not a fan of school, I take it," said Rocky.

"It's not that I didn't like school I just didn't like being told how and when to do something," said Danielle.

"Something tells me you'd be fun at a party," said Kimberly. Danielle rubbed her wrist. Aisha looked over having a feeling that Kimberly hit a nerve.

"Danielle this is Rocky and Adam. Guys this is my roommate Danielle. Let's head down to the student fair," said Aisha gesturing for the group to fallow her.

"So where are all you guys from?" asked Danielle to Kimberly.

"Angel Grove. And you?" asked Kimberly.

"Ocean Bluffs," said Danielle.

"I heard it's really beautiful there. I heard they are big into water sports there," said Kimberly.

"And they have one mean martial arts team," added Aisha "I remember when we used to have to compete against them. They were undefeated until two of their members left."

"Yeah, that would have been RJ and Dominic. I didn't get along well with their replacements and decided I didn't want to compete anymore. It took the fun out of it," said Danielle.

"Wait, you were on the team," said Rocky.

"Yeah, the only reason I actually tried to stay on honor roll was because I was on the team," said Danielle.

"But yeah most of the summer is all about water sports. We have a festival that goes for the entire summer. It's a huge tourist thing," said Danielle.

"I've always heard they are a bit of a party town," said Rocky.

"It depends on who and where you hang out and when you around. During the summer it certainly is party central. We have some weird feud with Blue Bay Harbor," said Danielle.

The outdoor amphitheater next to the Fine Arts building was packed with people. Different clubs were doing performance and all sorts of promotion gimmicks trying to get people to join their club. If there was an interest there was a club or team for it.

"I didn't know they had a martial arts team," said Danielle.

"You guys should join," said Rocky.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," said Adam patting Rocky on the back.

"We can always see if they are open to more help too," said Aisha.

"It's been two years since I've competed though," said Danielle unsure she could really compete without her best friends. It just felt like she was betraying them.

"Come on, it will be fun," said Aisha.

"Alright," agreed Danielle laughing at Aisha's puppy dog face.

"Now you are forever victim to those eyes," laughed Rocky putting an arm around Danielle's shoulder. Danielle gave Rocky a weird look and Aisha playfully hit Rocky's chest.

"Hey there ape-boy I don't think Danielle appreciates your primate instincts," teased Aisha.

The group started laughing. Danielle had a feeling she had meet a good group of friends. She was glad that she had a cool roommate that had plenty of friends. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she had an unfriendly roommate.

"Hey, there girls want to sign up for volleyball try-outs. It's our first year," said Jennifer recognizing Danielle.

"That sounds fun," said Kimberly.

"Jennifer the resident officer or whatever, right?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, I remember you. I hope your stuff was okay after you dropped it," said Jennifer.

"Oh yeah, just books and stuff in there," said Danielle waving it off signing the clipboard handing it off to Aisha.

"I hope to see you three on Friday. Our tryouts are at the fieldhouse at four," said Jennifer.

* * *

Aisha had taken off to the showers leaving Danielle alone. She organized her books on her desk that was on her side of the room. She pulled out her contact book and went over the phone. She put away the contact book several times before she actually brought herself to dial the phone. She was praying that he didn't answer. Her wish was granted as the phone went to voicemail.

"You've reached RJ. I'm probably working or training right now. Call back later," repeated the answered the machine.

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to let you know I've arrived okay. I'm sorry about what I said, but we aren't good for each other in a relationship. You're my best friend not my boyfriend. Please forgive me for leaving, but I have to try this. I can't be like my dad or spend my life working for the Order of the Claw. It's just not me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just can't explain why I have to do this. It's like something else is calling me. I sound so crazy. I-I just don't know what I want any more or who I am," said Danielle. She quickly hung up as she heard Kimberly and Aisha in the hallway. Aisha and Kimberly came into the room laughing.

"I love you," muttered Danielle under her breath looking at the phone. She talked with the two friends until Kimberly left. She laid awake most of the night going over her fight with RJ before coming. She wished she had never been more than just friends with him. She hadn't just hurt some guy she had hurt her best friend. She had ruined everything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it. I have some big plans for this story and I hope you continue to read. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Also be aware in my story Aisha didn't go to Africa. Tanya was an international student that lived with Aisha. Aisha started off as the Zeo Ranger but passed on her powers to Tanya so she could focus on school.

 **Beta:** AdamTobiasGrayson


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Warning:** Mild Language

" **Silver Hills University: Freshman Year"**

 **Chapter 2 "Who You Are"**

"So Kimberly, what do you have after lunch?" asked Danielle popping a grape into her mouth before putting her tray on the cart.

"Chemistry, you?" said Kimberly.

"I have Introduction to Art," said Danielle.

"Do you like art?" asked Kimberly.

"Not the slightest," yawned Danielle.

"Then why are you taking it?" asked Kimberly.

"It's an easy course," replied Danielle "I should get going otherwise I'll be late. The art building is at least a fifteen minute walk from here."

"See you at the volleyball tryouts then," said Kimberly returning her tray.

"Oh right, that's tonight," said Danielle.

"And I probably wouldn't ride that skateboard there, it probably won't score points with Jennifer after you took her out last night riding in the hallway," Kimberly said trying not to laugh. Danielle's face flushed with embarrassment.

"No worries I gave it back to JD. I can't believe I thought I could actually ride it. My ego just got the best of me. Skateboarding is nothing like snowboarding, I was such an idiot for thinking I could do both," said Danielle.

"Don't feel too bad about it. Even the best of us get sucked into trying to show up someone else. I think all of us on the floor will appreciate you not having it," said Kimberly patting Danielle's arm. Danielle took off to her art class and Kimberly left the campus café and went down into the basement of the main campus building where all the science labs were.

Kimberly sat next to Adam seeing him in her chemistry class. She knew that Adam was taking Chemistry, but not which professor he had. Adam smiled at Kimberly as he got his notebook out.

"I hope this class isn't too hard," said Kimberly.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Adam "we were able to live double lives and still get good grades."

"You're right and we can always ask Dani for help. She's in trig she probably knows about chemistry," said Kimberly.

"Looks like the professor is here," said Adam.

A balding man, who looked like a bright red tomato, in his reddish orange shirt and with his bright green beard. A few chuckles from the students escaped. The professor was a tall burly man with almond-shaped brown eyes that wildly looked around at the students.

"Now class, I'm not going to waste my time reading the syllabus to you since I am certain you are all capable of reading since you've made it this far in life. I'm going to assume that your high school teachers were competent and taught you basic Chemistry. So we are beginning with chemical bonding so open up those books and give me a short essay on types of bonds and their differences. It's due at the end of the hour," said the professor "and no talking."

Time by ticked by really slowly. Kimberly kept looking up at the clock every five minutes as her essay was barely two paragraphs. She looked up once again to see she only had ten minutes left. She wasn't sure she was going to pass this essay. She took deep breath looking in her book. At least they could use their books.

"And time is up!" called the professor.

"How do you think you did?" asked Kimberly turning to Adam.

"I'm sure we both did fine," said Adam "it's nice having you back again though."

"It's nice being back with you guys too," said Kimberly with a smile.

"Class this essay was only to give me an idea where you are, but I wanted your best product. I'm really glad to see that you all have decent amount here. I will critique your essays and hand it back to you tomorrow. Remember for next week to turn off all cell phone and pagers in my class and don't be late. Those doors close at one thirty not a second afterwards. If you aren't in here by then don't even both coming," called the professor as students packed up their stuff to leave.

"Adam, did you catch his name?" asked Kimberly.

"It's Dr. Henry Wilkins, it was on the syllabus," said Adam collecting his stuff.

"Are you and Rocky coming to watch us at our volleyball tryouts?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, but I have to leave early. I have English at five," said Adam.

"That sucks having a late afternoon class on a Friday," said Kimberly.

"I couldn't take it any other time and I didn't want to wait a semester," said Adam.

"I'll see you later. I have to run back to my dorm and then get to the fieldhouse," said Kimberly turning down a different hallway then Adam.

* * *

"Hey you two," said Kimberly putting an arm on Aisha and Danielle's shoulders. Danielle lifted Kimberly's arm off of her "sorry forgot about the touching thing."

"No worries," said Danielle "I see Amanda came too."

"Oh joy," said Aisha rolling her eyes.

"She isn't that bad guys," said Kimberly lightly.

"She is to us," said Danielle. Aisha nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Kimberly.

Aisha waved to Rocky and Adam, who had just took a seat in the bleachers. They waved at her. Aisha whispered something into Danielle's ear that Kimberly didn't hear that made Danielle laugh. Kimberly gave Aisha a questioning look. Aisha responding with a grin and wink. Kimberly got the idea.

"So girls, glad you all came. This is the first time we've had a volleyball team so we have to make a name for ourselves. So I'm only looking for players who are dedicated and willing to work," said Jennifer clapping her hands together "for those you who don't know I'm Jennifer. I'm the team captain and the person who got the sponsors to make this team possible."

"Get out here! I want so see what you can do," ordered Jennifer pulling over a rolling basket of volleyballs "I'm starting with drills so pay attention."

Jennifer threw the first ball and it hit Amanda in the side of the head as she had turned and was talking to another girl next to her. Danielle hid a grin pretending to cough.

"What the hell was that for!" whined Amanda.

"Pay attention, Amanda," said Jennifer grinning turning and tossing the ball at Danielle, who bumped the ball up in the air.

"Now that is what you were supposed to do," said Jennifer winking at Danielle. Danielle rose her eyebrows confused with what Jennifer was doing. Jennifer threw another ball towards Amanda and this time she bumped it.

After five minutes of having Jennifer through random volleyballs at them she had them get into groups of three. Aisha didn't hesitate pulling Danielle and Kimberly to forum their group. Danielle would bump the ball when Jennifer hit it over to them then Kimberly would set the ball and Aisha would spike it. They consistent got every single ball that was thrown at them.

"Dani! Amanda! Get over here!" barked Jennifer.

Danielle stood as far away from Amanda as possible. Amanda crossed her arms and glared at Danielle. Danielle rolled her eyes at the other girl. Jennifer grinned knowing she had picked the perfect pair.

"We'll going to hit balls over here. You two have to hit them back over," said Jennifer leaving the two girls together.

"What side do you want?" asked Danielle. Amanda didn't respond to her just watched the other side of the net. "Okay then," said Danielle.

Amanda kept jumping in the way of Danielle making it impossible for Danielle to hit a single ball. Danielle tried to slide around Amanda, but every time Danielle tried to move Amanda would move in front of her. Danielle was getting tired of being pushed around. She aggressively jumped to the side of Amanda spiking the next ball that came. Danielle and Amanda kept going back and forth fighting to hit the balls.

"Good drill. You two didn't do poorly, but it would have been easier if you worked together," chuckled Jennifer.

"You did that on purpose. You knew we would do that," huffed Danielle holding her side.

"I don't know what you are talking about," and Jennifer innocently.

"You take the two least likely pair and try to make them work together though you know it won't work out so you have enough competitiveness on a team," said Danielle "I know a thing or two about being a team leader too."

"I think you need some water," said Jennifer shaking her head. She looked down at her watch. She still had five minutes to drill this group some more.

"Hey! What was that for?" said Aisha helping Danielle off the gym floor.

"Maybe she shouldn't be in my way," said Amanda.

"Maybe you shouldn't be tripping people," said Aisha raising an eyebrow as Amanda was right up in face.

"Aisha leave it. She obviously feels she isn't a good enough player to even try out fairly," said Danielle trying to pull Aisha back.

"She's been acting like she hates you all week and you didn't even do anything," said Aisha.

"She spent the whole week annoying the whole floor with that stupid skateboard. She's an inconsiderate cunt that thinks the whole world bends to her will," said Amanda.

For a minute the group went silently until Danielle actually started to laugh. Everyone looked at her like she had just lost her mind. Aisha and Kimberly honestly had no idea what Danielle would react. They had only known her a few days after all.

"I take that as a compliment. I'm not sure where it came from. But at least I'm willing to challenge my place as women. I'd run up and down the hallway nude instead if you'd like that. You're just looking for a reason to cause trouble. And by the way who says a woman can't bend the world to her will," said Danielle "would it kill you to lighten up and have some fun. Go streaking through the campus or something because you have some anger boiling in there that has nothing to do with me."

"I think that's enough girls I think that's enough mutiny," said Jennifer interrupting the argument before it turned into a fight.

"If you want some mutiny you should have asked. I'm sure I could start a brawl or two," said Danielle winking at Jennifer.

"Save that for another day," said Jennifer.

"Suit yourself," said Danielle walking off.

"I told you she doesn't like Dani," said Aisha.

"Come on," said Kimberly pulling Aisha away.

"I think you met your match Amanda," chuckled Jennifer. Amanda rolled her eyes at Jennifer. She watched Danielle and Aisha with venom. This wasn't the end.

"Next time Aisha let me handle my own issues. You just fueled the fire," said Danielle picking up her water bottle.

"I'm supposed to let her insult you," said Aisha a taken aback.

"It's cool you care and all, but I can handle a few insults. She can call me what she wants I've been called worse by people that are close to me," said Danielle.

"Then you must not hang out with people that care about you," said Aisha.

"Look people don't like anyone who challenges what they see as normal. I've been called a cunt before and someone will surely call me it again. And honestly why are you so worked up about it?" said Danielle.

"It's just different that's all," said Kimberly trying to calm Aisha down to make her see that it wasn't worth getting worked up about it. Aisha stormed off.

"Seriously what's the big deal?" said Danielle unable to see why the little spat had been blown so out of proportion.

"She's just protective of her friends. She just don't like to see people be made fun of," said Kimberly.

"But Amanda didn't make fun of me, all she did was make herself look like a bitch," said Danielle.

"You see things differently than most people I'll give you that," said Rocky climbing down from the bleachers "I'll go after Aisha. She won't go far."

"Are those two a couple?" asked Danielle once Rocky was out of ear-shot. Kimberly chocked on her water a bit.

"I never thought there would be a day that someone else would see it too," laughed Kimberly "but no they aren't but I'd wish they'd just get together already though. Aisha, Rocky and Adam have all been friends since they were kids. I think they are afraid it will change things between the three of them. Or they are just that obvious to each other's feelings."

"They'd make a cute couple," said Danielle starting to conceive an idea in her head.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kimberly "that's a weird smile."

"Why don't we give them a little push in the right direction?" asked Danielle.

"I like the way you think, let's get Adam in on it then it can't come back to bite us," said Kimberly.

"Good thinking," said Danielle glad that Kimberly had thought about the fact it could come back to bite them. Danielle didn't know much about her new friends but obviously Kimberly was close to Aisha and Adam was close to both of them and Danielle was just gutsy enough to actually make a plan happen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading my story. For anyone who had any issues with my skateboarding terms I'm not a skater nor do I pretend to be. However I still will not stand for being personally attacked in reviews and I will remove any reviews that are this way. If you don't like the original characters than don't read the story. I'd still love to see what you readers have to say about the story. I hope my chapters will get longer, but I'm just letting them flow the way they want to come out for now. I hope you all stick around for the rest of the story.

 **Beta:** AdamTobiasGrayson


End file.
